The Jacks
The Jacks are a group of mythical heroes and villains named Jack and jack that bear some connection to Trollegle. One can either be born into jackhood, or experience a jackbirth at some point in their life, during which they become a jack. The known Jacks Jack Not much is known about Jack other than that he is the original and appears to be more beast than man. He likes to hurt people and lives with his husband Adam and their daughter Lenore. jack�� jack Spice, better known to the general populace as jack��, and formerly known as jack, <3 (a pseudonym he changed due his heartlessness word), and Royal (Can also be seen as jack��, aka jacktor, if lucky), appears to be the second jack to appear. He is a former jewel thief (allegedly but c’mon we all know) the same day this lorekeeper found out that he and <3 are the same person, a fact he had kept hidden in preparation for the moment this lorekeeper and over a thousand other spectators found out, a dramatic reveal with a troupe of over 400 dancers and a voluminous mixed flock of colorful and spectacular birds of paradise that took over eight hours to pass overhead completely. At multiple points during the process, many of the birds landed on the dancers' outstretched limbs and did mating displays. While all of these eight hours happened, jack��held his arms wide and hit and held a note high and perfect enough to shatter the full wine glasses he had placed around the area. Jim-the-Stoner has stated that she and jack�� have (allegedly) stolen "millions upon millions" of jewels together. hansolo hansolo (formerly known as jack and ironhawk), is a pseudo-immortal undercover agent or officer of some kind. He will remain immortal as long as he keeps changing his name, but he sometimes settles. It is unknown whether he still goes by hansolo. fairyfloss (formerly) fairyfloss experienced a jackbirth and was briefly a jack on April 8, 2019 around the same time hansolo appeared, then changed back to fairyfloss. According to hansolo, she will most likely have a long life, but is not immortal. FurryJack Other than the fact that he appears to have been a furry, furryjack remains an enigma. Elijah (status unknown) On April 16th, 2019, at around 8:30pm EST, Elijah remarked that she had "been a jack for weeks." Why, how, and when the transformation happened is unclear. It's also unclear whether she is still a jack at this time. However, this is a third, or more accurately the first of three jackbirths in a noticeably short period of time. Jack claims that this was not a statement of jackhood, but a response to a statement he made (i.e. "I have been, Jack, for weeks"). Jackalypso (status unknown) Calypso experienced an apparently spontaneous jackbirth on April 23, 2019 in Uozu-shi. Whether she has retained her jackhood is still unknown. The Battle of the Jacks Jack and jack�� (at the time, jack) fought over the name jack upon meeting, though Jack has said he views this less as a fight and more as an assertion of dominance. They crossed swords on the fields, forests, cliffs and rolling green hills of emerald in front of a surprised, terrified, and enthralled audience of regulars and newcomers all trying to survive while simultaneously trying to take in all the action. The battle lasted fifteen days and sixteen nights, all while a hurricane and a tornado ripped through the landscape, carrying chunks of land up to 800 square feet with them and opening up erupting volcanic fissures. Both on the ground, carried by wind some say was of their own making, and leaping from flying debris to flying debris they slashed at each other over and over, each finding ways to do more damage with every passing hour but never quite enough to take the life of a jack. Fearing for his life (something Jack does not do for his own), jack�� eventually surrendered and changed his old name, going through several before settling on the current one. Somewhat uncharacteristically, Jack did not attempt to kill nor eat his opponent after his victory or try to bite into his flesh at any point during the fight. Perhaps, himself in fear for his own life should he claim the meal, he meant to cede it to Baby-greens, who had been watching from the sidelines, but Baby-greens simply wasn’t hungry, having already devoured a Triceratops she took down earlier in the day. Another proposed explanation (which makes more sense given that Jack does not fear death) is that he wanted jack�� around as a reminder of his power, that even a warrior as mighty as this one though not quite as mighty as Baby-greens had fallen before him. However this backfired and jack�� is now rightfully seen as the warrior who survived a fifteen-day, sixteen-night battle with Jack and may have won were it not for his fear of death. jack�� now does not acknowledge Jack in any way, perhaps for fear of another attack or perhaps to let Jack retain his dignity since, if he were to attack him now, things would go differently. Over time, Jack’s power began to wane (though he denies this), going from regular, to semiregular, to oldie. Unlike the Claires and hansolo, Jack was not immortal until Azrael made him so and unlike jack��, he is not free from the bounds of time. There are rumors of his regaining strength, however, and he has been seen on trollegle relatively recently. His current power is unknown but he appears to be aiming for dominance again, if he doesn't already have it. To avoid conflict, a new jack on April 8, 2019 changed his name preemptively to ironhawk, later saying that if he had fought, the world would have been destroyed. He later changed his name again to hansolo. That same April eighth, fairyfloss became another new jack, named newjack, then changed back to fairyfloss. Other Known Lore hansolo once tried and failed to arrest Jim-the-Stoner, a member of jack��’s former heist crew (allegedly) and apparently did not realize jack�� was right there despite talking to him.Category:Users Category:Regulars Category:Oldies Category:Name clashes